The Finals
The Finals Plot The morning rises and when the sun is set the day begins and when Dacav5 notice that today is the big day they notice that it's time "This Is It" and then they head over to The 2012 Finals Competition and met up with Martha and Justin and Donna and they congrats them for good luck and SISTAR comes in and congrats them good luck also and Jenna and Brenda glared at eached other and shoked hands and said good luck and walked off and The Conpetition entered The Queens 1st and they performed "Diamond" and the crowd was amazed and SISTAR came in and performed "So Cool" and The Wonder Girls pushed in and performed "Be My Baby/Stupid" and Heidi and Sarah came in and performed "Here With Me Now" and Jenna came in and performed "Firework" and gave the crowd a wow and Dacav5 came in and performed "Whisper To A Scream" and Jenna got sick and couldn't perform but she got Jackie to perform and she couldn't cause she don't know the lines and Jenna believed in her and told her to get in and Jackie performed "Life's Is A Show" then Joannie and Justin came in and performed "The Time I Had In My Life" then Dacav5 made a final performance "All About Tonight" and when Jenna remembered from the previous episode how her long lost boyfriend died devistated her and couldn't finish the song and made another song''' "(Love Will) Turn Back The Hands Of Time"' and made a standing ovation and then the judges made a final decision and the winner is....The Queens! Brenda and Heidi cheered and Brenda said "I TOLD YOU SO I TOLD YOU I ALWAYS WIN PERKAWITZ HA!" and they celebrated with a Queen Party inviting everyone except Dacav5 and from gloomful depression Dacav5 performed "It's Over" and they all went home and became nobodys again Then Jenna went over to Sarah's house and she walked in singing "S.O.S" and she got scared and when they apologized about what happened they noticed that when things were not supposed to happen but they did tried thier best and they also used thier maturity of winning the spirit of friendship but Sarah yelled "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU JENNA WE LOST TO THE QUEENS AND WE WERE SUPPOSE TO WIN TO THEM BUT LIKE YOU SAID BRENDA ALWAYS KNOW HOW TO WIN SOMETHING....WISH YOU WERE THE QUEEN OF THE QUEENS AGAIN HUH?!" and kicked her out Meanwhile at The Prom The Queens performed '"Rules For Being Popular" and they were astounded to be awarded "BEST PERFORMING GROUP" and when Jenna came in and dictate that Brenda cheated the whole thing and Jackie standed up too and then *Andy *Kyle *Logan *Martha *Donna *Joannie *Sarah *Justin *Maggie *Jesse *Lisa *Megan *Liz And Jordan came in and standed up for Jenna and Jenna burst into tears and Brenda said "Uhh Arin't You Too Just Adorbs Now Will You All Rejects Just Shut Up and Please Leave Cause You Are Ruining Our Moment" and Jenna shows a projection of Brenda cheating and The Wonder Girls came in and said "they paid us just to beat these guys all for nothing and all was worse they broke in our home and forced many people evan our family to work for them even all just to get back at Jenna for ditching them" Then Brenda admits everything and had her Prom Queen crown taken and was given to Jenna and the whole crowd evan The Citizens of The Town cheered even Heidi making Brenda leaving in a storm and they let her perform '''"Lights" and the crowd cheers and then Jenna comes in and makes out with Jordan 1 Week later Dacav5 graduates with Vitamin C performing "Graduation Song" and they got to perform at Madison Square Garden with Heidi as an extra member and they performed''' "Breakthrough"''' and had a standing ovation and with Jenna narrating "This Is How It Is Life Has It's Own Fairy Tales Does Yours?" Songs *This Is It - Dacav5 *Diamond - The Queens *So Cool - SISTAR *Be My Baby - Wonder Girls *Stupid - Wonder Girls *Here With Me Now - Heidi and Sarah *Firework - Jenna *Whisper To A Scream - Dacav5 *Life's Is A Show - Jackie *The Time I Had Im My Life - Joannie and Justin *All About Tonight - Dacav5 *(Love Will) Turn Back The Hands Of Time - Jenna & Z *It's Over - Dacav5 *S.O.S - Sarah *Rules For Being Popular - The Queens *Lights - Jenna *Graduation Song - Vitamin C *Breakthrough - Dacav5 Guest Stars *Shealeigh - Maggie *Jasmine Sagginario - Jessie *Greyson Chance - Jake *Zack Montana - Jesse *Vitamin C - Herself *Cody Simpson - Jordan *Megan and Liz - Jenna's sisters Category:Episode Category:Season 4